Zashley We'll be together no matter what
by aznbbz
Summary: Ashley and Zac like eachother and want to be together but they keep facing problem does that mean they aren't meant to be together or can they get through it
1. Chapter 1

Ashley and the girls are at the beach playing the in the water

Ashley and the girls are at the beach playing the in the water

Ashley: I'm so glad you brought me here

Vanessa: yeah well what are friends for

Monique: Your welcome

Vanessa & Monique: This will take your mind off Jared

Ashley: please don't remind me About him I just wish I could find someone who loves me for me

Vanessa: You will it just will take a while

Monique: Yeah Vanessa is right

Vanessa: Hey look that guy is checking me out

Vanessa points to a group of guys standing nearby looking at Ashley n her friends

Ashley:(kind of annoyed) cool

Monique: Hey his friend is cute and I think your mistaken Vanessa the guy is checking out Ashley not you Vanessa

Vanessa: We'll see

Ashley: lets go I want to go to the theme park

The girls go off to the theme park and go and wait in the queue to go on the bumper cars when Vanessa notices the guys joining the queue

Vanessa:(whispers so only ash n mo can hear)looks like the guys have followed us here

Ashley: Or maybe he and his friends want to go on the ride

Monique: Or maybe he likes you ash and has followed you here

Ashley: you think

Vanessa thinking to herself annoyed he likes me not Ashley

Monique: Yes, look our turn has come lets go

Ashley and the girls go on and the guys go on as well while they riding Ashley realize that the guy kept on crashing into her on purpose but why? he was checking out Vanessa before so why hit me?, Vanessa could see he kept on crashing into ash so she would crash into him purposely so he would notice her

5 minutes later the ride finishes and the girls and the guys get off

Ashley: lets go on another ride

Vanessa: Lets on the merry-go-round

Monique :you got to be kidding

Vanessa: No lets go

Monique & Ashley :fine lets go

As they on the ride the boys come over and the main guy takes a picture of Ashley when she isn't looking

5 minutes later they get off and see the guys waiting there

Ash:sarcasticallyVanessa looks like your lover boy has come to talk to you

Vanessa:to the guysHi I'm Vanessa this is Monique and that's Ashley pointing to her and ash

Zac: Hi I'm Zac that's Corbin and that's Lucas Pointing to both guys. I was wondering could I talk to Ashley alone!

Ashley:SurprisedMe

Vanessa:annoyedher

Zac: Unless there's another beautiful Girl called Ashley you know

Ashley: No

Zac takes Ashley aside to ask her out from the corner ash sees Vanessa looking annoyed and doesn't know what to say

Will Ashley Say yes to Zac and betray her bf or say no and let Vanessa go out with him and be miserable for the rest of her life


	2. Chapter 2

Zac: So what do you say you want to go out then

Zac: So what do you say you want to go out then?

Ashley: I'm sorry but I'm not ready as I just broke up with my bf and am not ready for a commitment Upset but why don't you ask Vanessa she's really pretty you to would look cute together

Zac: Its Okay and Vanessa is not my type but if you do change your mind here's my number can I have your as well just in case

Zac hands a card with his details and Ashley gives him hers  
Meanwhile Corbin is talking to Monique and asks her out and she agrees then Zac goes back to the guy and gives them a nod to say to go all the guy's say bye and then leave Vanessa gets upset that Zac doesn't go and ask her out

Vanessa & Monique: What happened Ash tell us

Ashley: He asked me out on a date

Monique: That's great then right Vanessa

Vanessa:annoyedyeah that's good

Ashley: I turned him down

Monique & Vanessa: surprisedWhat your kidding right

Ashley: No I'm just not ready I don't think I can trust anyone ever since Jared

Vanessa: What was the card he gave you then?

Ashley: His number and address

Vanessa well since your not going out with him can I have it cause I think he's cute

Monique: Vanessa he gave it to ash not you so leave it

Ashley:confused and upsetits alright she can have it

Ashley gives the card to Vanessa and tells the girls she's going home and leaves Vanessa and mo go as well  
Back at Home Ashley gets a call

Ashley: Hello

Mysterious person: Hey its me Zac look just wanted to call and ask you if you could come over?

Ashley: Sure where?

The mystery person tells her the address and ash tells him she's on her way now  
5 minutes later she knocks and the door opens

Ashley: Hello Zac you there

Mysterious person: Behind you

Ashley turns around and when she does the person puts a cloth on her mouth and she faints

Will anyone find out that Ashley is missing?  
Who is the mystery Person?  
Will Ashley realize the truth?


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley wakes up but cant see a thing as she has a blindfold on

Ashley: (scared) Is anyone there who are you please can u just let me go I will do anything

Mysterious person: But if I leave you then I won't get what I want

Ashley: (Scared) I'm begging you I will do anything just please let me go

Mysterious person: Hmmmm anything I say you will do

Ashley: Yes just please let me go I just want to go home

Mysterious person: (happy) well like you said anything I say you will do so then I want to you to be my wife okay so get ready into more like a bride and then we will go

Ashley:(scared and afraid) where are you going to take me and how am I going to wear something bride like when I have no clothes with me

Mysterious person: (happy and excited) oh don't worry I have your clothes ready and where we are going you will find out later

Ashley: Please I can't get married I'm already in a relationship with someone and I'm not ready

Mysterious person: I know you're not in a relationship with anyone so why are you lying and I don't care if your not ready

The mysterious person makes Ashley go with his accomplish and to get changed into the clothes he's given her and get ready to go out but doesn't let her take off her blindfold other wise she might recognize him  
Meanwhile back at Zac's house the guys are chilling out and playing games

Zac: I can't stop thinking bout her man what should I do?

Lucas: Why don't you just call her and ask to see her

Corbin: I agree with Lucas just call and ask if she isn't busy to go gets some coffee

Zac: Your right guys I just call her

Lucas: We're always right man

Zac then goes into his room and calls Ashley but she doesn't pick up and keeps on trying but no answer so he tells the guys he's quickly popping out and goes to Ashley's house and knocks but no answer so he checks to see whether the door is locked but he finds it unlocked so he goes inside to see if Ashley is there but no answer all he sees is a note with his name and address

Will Zac figure out where Ashley is?  
Will Ashley find out who the mysterious person is?  
Will Ashley ever escape?  
Will Zac rescue Ashley?


	4. Chapter 4

Ashley: Where are you taking me

Ashley: Where are you taking me?

mysterious person: We are going to the church to get married of course honey

Ashley:worried (thinking to herself) what am I going to do I need to do something

Mysterious person: Lets go take her to the car and bring the clothes and stay with her all the time

Assistant: Okay then don't worry

20 minutes later they arrive at the church and the assistant takes her to the room and give her the clothes to get changed into and takes off the blindfold so she can see what to do and locks the door so she cant leave

Ashley walk to the door and tries to open it but thinks twice and then looks under the door and see 2 legs standing outside the door and realizes they guarding the door to keep an eye on her she goes to the back of the room and falls to the floor and brings her knees to her chest and closes her eyes and cries wishing she was somewhere else

Back with Zac. He's still trying to find out where Ashley went but still finds or hears nothing. As he gets back to his car his phone rings and he sees its an unknown number, so he picks it up

Zac: Hello

Vanessa: Hey Zac

Zac: Hey what's up

Vanessa: Nothing just wondering do you want to go out or do something later on

Zac: (not wanting to hurt her feelings)ummmm my head is hurting

Vanessa: look I know you like Ashley but I thought you should know Zac that Ashley went with Jared to a show that is showing tonight and she won't be able to be available for the rest of the night

Zac: Who's Jared?

Vanessa: He's Ashley's ex-boyfriend

Zac thinks about it and remembers that Ashley said She doesn't want to get in a relationship with him because she just got out of one So he figures that she went back to her ex

Zac: Hey Vanessa I changed my mind I will go out with you

Vanessa hangs up the phone and has a big smirk on her face...

Do you think Ashley will be saved before she gets Married to a total stranger?  
Will Ashley find out who this mysterious person is?  
Is Vanessa behind all this...if so what is her plan?


	5. Chapter 5

Mysterious person:happy and excitedI'm going to get ready myself so in about 5 minutes check to see if Ashley is ready and i

Mysterious person:happy and excitedI'm going to get ready myself so in about 5 minutes check to see if Ashley is ready and if she is bring her out but before you bring her to the alter put the blindfold on her

while the mysterious person is talking Ashley over hears

Assistant: okay then boss

5 minutes later the assistant goes to check if Ashley I ready but doesn't see insight at all and goes to tell her boss while she goes Ashley runs out and goes to find help and ends up on the street where she sees a pay phone box and calls Vanessa who is with Zac at the River Bistro

Vanessa:(phone rings) (annoyed) sorry Zac one minute

Vanessa goes to a quiet little corner to answer it

Vanessa: Hello

Ashley: hello Vanessa help me

Vanessa: Calm down where are you what happened

Ashley tells Vanessa everything that happens and tells her where she is

Vanessa: Ashley just calm down and I will be there in 10 minutes okay

Ashley: Please hurry I'm scared they might find me

Vanessa: (annoyed) Just stay hidden until I come okay

Vanessa goes back to Zac

Zac: Who was it?

Vanessa: (annoyed) ummm I have to go a family emergency has came up but I hope you understand

Zac: (Glad) it's okay you go

Vanessa: Maybe we could make plans again to somewhere

Zac: (nervous) yeah maybe

Vanessa says bye and then goes to get Ashley

25 minutes later Vanessa gets there and goes out of the car and calls Ashley's name Ashley comes running out of the forest and hugs Vanessa and starts to cry

Ashley: (scared and glad) Thank-you Vanessa I was so scared I thought I would never see you lot again

Vanessa: Don't worry its okay your safe come lets go

Vanessa and Ashley get in to the car and leave while on there way back Vanessa gives Ashley a bottle of water to drink as she probably hasn't had anything to eat or drink for a while so Ashley takes it and drinks it

5 minutes later

Vanessa: So Ashley how you feeling now

Ashley doesn't answer at all and Vanessa looks at her and gets happy as Ashley doesn't know that Vanessa done something to her water

10 minutes later Vanessa get a calls

Who was the call from?  
Who was calling Vanessa?  
Will Ashley figure out that ness did something to the water she drank?  
Will Zac discover the truth bout Vanessa?


	6. Chapter 6

Ashley wakes up and looks around but doesn't recognize where she is, she tries to remember what happened last but all she can

Ashley wakes up and looks around but doesn't recognize where she is, she tries to remember what happened last but all she can remember is being in the car with Vanessa and then everything became blurry

Ashley: (scared) help is anyone there can anyone hear me please I'm stuck help!

no one replies she looks around the room but there's nothing there then all of a suddenly she hears a voice from outside

Mysterious person: (happy) thanks for bringing her back if it weren't for you I wouldn't know what to do

Vanessa: Anything for you baby

Vanessa kisses the mysterious person

Ashley: (thinks to herself) I recognize both those voices but who?

Ashley remembers her date with her ex-boyfriend Jared

Ashley: Oh my gosh Jared but why would he do something like that

Vanessa: Look you better make sure that she doesn't escape cause I don't want her to tell Zac anything

Jared: (annoyed) baby you better not kiss that pretty boy cause your all mine and you know that ok

Vanessa: (sweetly) don't worry sexy I'm just using that pretty boy but you better make sure you don't kiss that slut cause your all mine and we still haven't celebrated our special day and I don't want you to spend it with her

Jared:(while Kissing her neck)you know your my special sexy girl ok

Vanessa:(kissing Jared on the lips) (innocently) okay

Ashley overhears everything on what Jared and Vanessa are saying and then remembers Vanessa was in the car so and gave her water meanwhile Vanessa tells Jared she's going home so no-one will get suspicious but before that Jared gives her his credit card to get something special to wear for their special day

Vanessa: Don't worry I plan (laughs)

Ashley:(looks around and then goes to look behind the curtains and sees a door she opens it and sees a toilet with a small window she closes the curtains and closes the door and locks in she puts the toilet seat down and step on to open the window and then goes climbs out and runs) I got to call someone but who (thinks of Zac but she gave it to Vanessa then thinks Monique)

Monique: hello

Ashley: (scared) help me I was kidnapped and escaped and please just come quick I need you

Monique: Ashley slow down and take a breath where are you right now

Ashley:(looks around a see a sign) im at turner avenue please just come

Monique: I will call Vanessa and come k

Ashley: no! I only want you to come just please come

Jared: (tell assistant) get her!

Ashley: Monique I need yo….. Ahhhhhhhhhhh

Ashley drops the receiver and runs

Monique: Ashley hello Ashley

Monique quickly grabs her keys and runs into her car and drives to get ash meanwhile Ashley is running and looks behind to see that Jared and the assistant are getting closer when all of a sudden

BANG!!

What happens?  
Will Monique rescue Ashley on time?  
Or will Monique be too late?  
Will Jared capture her once again?  
Will Ashley tell everyone the truth about Vanessa?


	7. Chapter 7

Ashley gets hit by a car and falls straight to the floor with blood running down her face

Ashley gets hit by a car and falls straight to the floor with blood running down her face. Jared sees and decides to run before anyone sees him and get suspicious. Monique gets out of the car and goes to Ashley and looks around to see if anyone is there and sees Jared running but doesn't say anything as Ashley is hurt so she calls the ambulance who come 5 minutes later and go to the hospital on the way she calls Corbin to let him

Monique: (Crying) Hello...Corbin

Corbin: Monique what's wrong are you okay

Monique: (still crying) Ash…me…car…blood…hit

Corbin: (confused) what say it again I don't understand what your saying

Monique: (sobbing) Ashley…called me to…come and get her…was in trouble and ran in…front of my car…didn't see her…hit…and blood

Corbin: (shocked) What! Have you called the ambulance how is she I'm sure you didn't mean it

Monique: we're on the way to the hospital

Corbin: which hospital?

Monique: Cedars-Sinai hospital okay

Corbin: okay I will be there soon with Zac

Monique: okay bye

Monique ends the call by then they reach the hospital when inside the doctor ask Monique what happened she explains it all and the doctor tell her they will have to operate as she has lost a lot of blood before its to late so they take her to the operating room

Zac, Corbin and Lucas come into the hospital and about to ask about Ashley when Monique sees them and runs to Corbin crying he hugs her and comforts her while she explains what happened

Zac: I can't believe it, did she say who did it

Monique: (upset and shocked) no she was scared and panicking and then she screamed and then it cut off

Zac: Oh man I can't believe it… hey wait where's Vanessa

Monique: I didn't call her

Zac: (confused) why aren't you all best friends

Monique: well yeah but I said to Ashley that I will call Vanessa and then come she said no clearly

Zac: (confused) I wonder why

Corbin: Maybe she found out you went on a date with her Zac

Monique: no she gave Vanessa Zac's number and she hasn't been in contact with me or Vanessa at least I don't think

Monique is just about to say something when the doctor calls her

Monique: How is Ashley?

Doctor: she's alright and out of danger she has quite a nasty accident and because of that she has amnesia

Monique: (cries) what!

Zac & Corbin: (Shocked) What!

Corbin: (shocked) (hugs Monique) it will be okay it's not your fault

Will Ashley get her memory back?

Will Monique remember what she saw?

Will Vanessa find out about Ashley?

Will everyone find out about Jared and Vanessa?


	8. Chapter 8

Zac: (shocked) Oh my Gosh I can't believe it

Zac: (shocked) Oh my Gosh I can't believe it

Monique: it's all my fault if I had been looking at where I was going then Ashley wouldn't have got hit and she would have her memory but no because of me my best friend is helpless

Monique starts to cry and Corbin comforts her

Corbin: I'm sure if Ashley remembered who you were she would tell you it's not your fault you just wanted to get her somewhere safe as she was scared

Zac: (concerned) Monique what exactly did she tell you

Monique: (while crying) well…. she said umm… that she had been kidnapped and that she was scared and then she screamed and then it got cut off

Zac: is that all you can remember? What about when you got there did you see anything or anyone?

Monique: ummmm no there wasn't anyone there

Monique thinks back to the accident and then remembers Jared running away

Monique: oh yeah wait I did see someone and it was Ashley's ex-boyfriend Jared

Zac: (confused) what do you mean ex-boyfriend

Monique: well they use to go out and then 1 night Ashley called Jared and asked what he was doing and he said he was going out with his friends

Zac: then what happened

Monique: well she then decided that we should go out you know a girl's night out as Jared had gone out with his friends and also she was bored

Zac: okay and then

Monique: well she realized she left her bag at his place and it had her money, car keys and her phone so she told us that she will go to his place and get it if he's there so she went there and knocked and no-one answered but she said she could hear some noise and so opened the door and was surprised to see that it wasn't locked she went upstairs and into his bedroom and saw him with another girl

Zac: oh poor Ashley

Corbin: (shocked) wow that girl has been through a lot yet she still standing strong did she break up with Jared or did he?

Monique: well she broke up with him of course

Corbin: did she tell him why?

Monique: well he saw her

Zac: (Confused) what do you mean he saw her?

Monique: well when she saw him with another girl she was in tears and so upset that she didn't see where she was going and banged into the table and the vase fell and broke and so he came running out and saw her he tried to explain to her but she just grabbed her stuff and ran and didn't look back and …

Zac: what else

Monique: he called her everyday apologizing and well she told it was over

Zac: okay I get that but if they broke up then why did Vanessa tell me the other day on our date that she had gotten back together with Jared

Corbin: (shocked) really?

Monique: (confused and shocked) what? Really that's weird because if that was true Ashley or Vanessa would have at least told me and also why would Jared be running away when the accident happened?

Will Monique figure out the truth?

Will Vanessa ever find out about Ashley?

Will Zac figure out the truth about Vanessa?

Will Ashley get her memory back?


	9. Chapter 9

Zac: are you sure that the guy was Jared and if it was why was he running away if they both got back together

Zac: are you sure that the guy was Jared and if it was why was he running away if they both got back together

Corbin: Zac's right Monique if it was Jared I don't think he would be running away especially when they are back together

Monique: (annoyed and stressed) it was him okay I know what I saw okay! (Tired) Can we just drop this now?

Corbin: (worried) Monique I think you should go home and sleep we been here for 11 hours and Ashley has woken up yet so why don't I just take you home and you sleep for a while and when Ashley wakes up Zac will call me and then I will bring you back

Zac: yeah Corbin's right I will stay here

Monique: (starts to cry) no I don't want to go home I want to stay here till Ashley wakes up she's my best friend I cant leave her here after all its all my fault she's here

Zac: you obviously tired just go home and freshen up and then come back

Monique: no I will stay here okay why don't you two go and get some sleep

Zac: no I'm staying here

Corbin: yeah im not going after all whose going to look after my baby girl

Monique: (Laughs) Thanks Corbin for everything you been so helpful

Corbin: well what can I say I can't stand to see my baby girl sad

Monique: that's sweet of you and Zac thank you as well for staying here

The doctor comes

Zac: is everything alright doctor how she doing? Is she awake? Can we see her?

Doctor: she's fine and yes you can see

Monique: okay thank you doctor

Doctor: your welcome I will come later to check up on her okay

Zac: okay

Zac, Corbin and Monique get up and leaving the waiting room and go to see Ashley in her room

Monique opens the door and goes in as well Corbin and Zac they get chairs and sit around Ashley's bed

Monique: Ashley you awake?

Monique taps Ashley gently and Ashley opens her eyes and moves away from Monique

Ashley looks around the room and sees Zac, Corbin and gets really scared

Ashley: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (frightened) who are you all? Why are you here? What do you want from me?

Monique: (upset) Ashley im Monique we are best friends here look

Monique shows her a picture of them 2 at the beach laughing

Ashley: (frightened) where did you get that from?

Zac: Ashley I'm Zac and this is Corbin (points at him) you had an accident and lost your memory that's why you can't remember anything

Ashley: (sad) okay I believe you but how did it happen

Zac tells her everything that had happened for the past week

The doctor comes in and asks Ashley a few questions and asks how she is doing after he's done all the checking he tells Ashley that she will be able to go home tomorrow then he leaves

While everyone is trying to help Ashley remember everything the door opens and in walks ….

Will Ashley remember everything?

Will everyone find out the truth?

Who is standing at the door?


	10. Chapter 10

There standing at the door is Jared everyone turns around

Ashley: (scared) Zac look he… I'm scared Zac

Ashley gets out of her bed and runs to Zac and hugs him tightly not wanting to let go thinking that Jared will do something

Zac holds Ashley

Zac: it's okay don't worry I'm not going to let him take you

Jared walks up to Ashley here I brought these for you (brings out flowers from behind his back) as soon as I heard about what happened I came as quickly as I could

Monique: get away from Ashley and take your flowers as well as your pathetic sympathy act

Jared: it's not an act I mean it really

Monique: (shouting at Jared) oh really then why were you running away when the accident happened then huh why? And why didn't you help me instead of running away? Tell me

Jared looks shocked and realizes that Monique saw her and doesn't know what to say Corbin holds Monique

Corbin: Monique calm down

Monique: I won't till he (points at Jared) answers my questions why aren't you answering my question tell me why?

Jared: well umm… you see…. Um

Ashley: (scared) tell him to go away

Zac lets go of Ashley and goes up to Jared and tell him he better leave or he will make him the hard way

Jared: is that a threat cause im not leaving without my girlfriend

Zac: as I recall from Monique Ashley dumped you

Jared grabs Ashley arm and pulls her to him

Ashley: (scared and frightened) Zac help me

Corbin takes Ashley from Jared clutches and takes her to the side where Monique is standing

Zac punches Jared in the face then Jared is about to punch Zac back but Ashley quickly runs to stand in between them to stop them when Jared punches her in the face instead of Zac, Ashley screams and falls on the floor

Zac pushes Jared aside to Corbin who grabs him while Zac bends down to pick up Ashley in his arms when the doctor and nurse come in

Doctor: what is going on here?

The doctor comes in and looks around and sees Jared with a broken nose bleeding and Ashley knocked out in Zac's arms

Doctor: Nurse take the boy (points to Jared) to get cleaned up

The nurse takes Jared's arm and leads him out the room to get him cleaned up while Monique is crying in Corbin's arms

Doctor: what happened to Miss Tisdale?

Zac: she was knocked out

Doctor: put her on the bed

Zac takes her and lays her on the bed and then the doctor checks her to see if she's alright

Zac: is she going to be alright?

Doctor: well she's got a concussion but she's alright but this is good for her getting stressed as I said before if her condition gets any more worse she will completely lose her memory so please look after her well

Zac: can she go home?

Doctor: yes she can but I will need someone to sign the release papers and then she will be discharged okay so if someone comes with me

Corbin: I will

Monique: I'm coming with you

Corbin: okay let's go

The doctor, Corbin and Monique go to the doctor's office and go to sign the papers for Ashley to be discharged from the office

A few hours later Monique and Corbin enter Ashley's room and say that they have signed the papers and can go Zac gets Ashley stuff ready while Ashley is sitting down

Ashley: look im really tired I just want to go home now so can we go

Zac: well you can't stay home alone in case the kidnapper comes back or Jared comes I think you should stay at Monique

Corbin: I agree

Ashley: but I don't have any stuff

Monique: why don't you go with Zac to get your stuff and meet at my house cause I need to do shopping as I haven't much in the house as I haven't been shopping in a while and also I need to get your pills and the chemist is near the k-mart

Ashley: okay then

Zac and Ashley leave the hospital and get into Zac's car and go to her house

Zac: you look really pretty

Ashley: (laughs) really even with bandages on my forehead and bruised face

Zac: you look pretty no matter what

Ashley: that's really sweet of you but you don't need to say that to me to make me feel better

Zac: im not I really mean it

Zac moves in to kiss Ashley

Ashley quickly moves away

Ashley: there's my house

Zac: oh right wait what did you say

Ashley: Oh my gosh I remembered

Ashley and Zac get out of the car and go into her house and go to her room to get her clothes

Zac picks up a picture of Monique, Vanessa and Ashley

Zac: when was this taken?

Ashley: this was on Monique's birthday we went to river bistro and then to a club

Zac: Ashley your memory is coming back slowly

Ashley: I can't believe that's good but look im going to take a shower because I can't remember the last time I did and I don't want to smell

Zac: You never will no matter what

Ashley: what

Zac: Nothing

Ashley: make yourself comfortable if you want anything to eat or drink just grab it from the Kitchen but I don't expect there to be much since I haven't been around for a while

The phone rings Ashley screams

Zac: are you okay

Ashley: yeah just got scared from the ringing

Zac: You want me to get it

Ashley: No its okay

Zac goes to the kitchen to grab some food while Ashley grabs the phone and suddenly has a flash back of when the mysterious person called asking her to meet up with him she drops the phone Zac comes running in and sees the phone on the floor with Ashley standing nearby looking as white as a ghost scared he Grabs Ashley's arm

Zac: Are you alright?

Zac he grabs the phone to talk

Zac: hello

Beep…………………….. The phone line cuts off

Zac: maybe wrong number

Ashley: yeah I'm fine I'm going to take a shower okay

Zac: okay I will be in the kitchen eating all your food cause I'm starving

Ashley: you better leave me some food because the hospitals food is disgusting

Zac: (Sarcastically) sure

Ashley: I mean it

Zac: okay

Zac goes back to the kitchen and just when Ashley is half way up the stairs to take a shower the phone rings Ashley shouts to Zac she will get it so goes back down the stairs to grabs it

Ashley: Hello

Mysterious person: I'm watching your every move and will get you back!

Ashley: (Crying and scared) (Screams) Just leave me alone!

Zac comes running in and takes the phone to talk

Zac: look I don't know who you think you are but you better leave her alone or we will call the police

Beep…………………

The phone line goes dead he puts the phone down and picks Ashley up from the floor

Zac: Look its late I'm going to call Monique and tell her your going to my place cause the person knows you and Monique are friends so he's more likely to go to her place okay

Ashley: (Crying) Okay

Zac calls Monique and tells her he's taking Ashley to his place and tells her he will explain everything tomorrow as it's late

Will Ashley tell Zac about her flashback?

Will Ashley get her memory back before it's too late?

Will they figure out Jared is behind it all?

Will Zac found out the truth about Vanessa?


End file.
